halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Schmidt
' Eddie Schmidt' (also known as Edgar Sawyer) was the Event Icon intended to appear at Halloween Horror Nights XI. However, due to the 9/11 terror attacks on the U.S., Eddie was pulled and replaced by the return of the previous event's icon, Jack the Clown. Eddie was meant to appear in the Run haunted house, and he would later appear in future events within the houses Horror Nights Nightmares and RUN: Hostile Territory. Backstory Eddie Schmidt is the brother of Jack the Clown. Eddie, like his brother, was born in the Shady Brook Rest Home and Sanitarium in the late 1800's and also wears clown make-up to mask burn scars. Eddie is portrayed as having been overly obsessed with 80s "slasher" horror films, particularly ones featuring chainsaw wielding maniacs. In his youth, he set up a haunted house event within the confines of the trailer park he lived in. A group of other teens set a fire in the trailer park as a prank, not knowing he was inside, trapping him and disfiguring his face and hands with severe burns for life. Later, Eddie would open his own variation of his brother Jack's funhouse, a "game show" called RUN. In it, visitors must escape from various torture devices and chainsaw wielders like himself without losing their minds. Later, with financing from his brother, he'd re-open RUN. This version was a murder-for-hire business, where Eddie and his goons would torture and kill victims for profit, like in the movie Hostel. Promoted under the misleading name of Oddfellows Ultimate Ventures, the business catered to a rich clientele...which would inevitably meet the same fate as the victims they hired Eddie and the rest of the staff to kill. The original plans for Halloween Horror Nights XI would have seen a different version of Eddie waging a war with the Chainsaw Drill Team against Jack and his clowns. This incarnation of the character, Edgar "Eddie" Sawyer, wasn't related to Jack and had it in for the clown due to his supernatural tendencies. This storyline was removed for the event, along with Edgar Sawyer, and the event solely focused on Jack's return. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Eddie was originally meant to appear as the main event icon at Halloween Horror Nights XI, where he would have appeared in the haunted house, RUN. However, Eddie was replaced by the return of his brother, Jack, and was ultimately removed from the whole event, including the Run house. However, Eddie's face, displaying cuts and scars under clown make-up with one bloodshot green eye and another silver eye along with and a psychiatric restraint mask, still appeared on t-shirts and advertisements during the event, while Jack was featured on the other half of advertisements. For Halloween Horror Nights XIV, Eddie appeared in the haunted house Horror Nights Nightmares alongside Jack the Clown, The Caretaker and The Director. During the maze, Eddie was advertised as being one of the icons of Halloween Horror Nights past, even though he had been pulled from the 2001 event. In 2006, for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16, Eddie appeared in his own haunted house for the first time, RUN: Hostile Territory. In 2010, for Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, Eddie appeared in the Fear Revealed scarezone and at the end of Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. In 2012, it's revealed that he's a member of the Legions of Horror: the Maschorian legion like the Storyteller. Quotes "I see you..." "Don't worry! I'm still a little bitter about the whole thing! But we'll square this off one way or another!" (Sweet 16 website promo vid) (referring to Eddie) "Please note: Cast member's sense of smell will lead him to any open wound. If you are targeted as prey, please run like hell." (Halloween Horror Nights XIV website) Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI